Our Story
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: It's over, Naraku is defeated and Kagome went back home leaving with one final request for Inuyasha. To live his life simply how he wanted. Then his heat hit him. SesshInu mpreg
1. Prologue

_Well here is a new story, first time tackling an Inuyasha fic, so bear with me while I get this right. I've got two different ideas for my Inuyasha fics and I want to put them both up. So this one first and then my other one will probably be out tomorrow!_

_Beta read by the wonderful Kiya-chan!_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The battle had been fierce and had seemed unending, in the end they all felt more dead than alive, but they had finally done it. In the end it took the combined power of both Inuyasha the Hanyou demon and his full demon brother Sesshoumaru to finally bring down the plague of that foul beast.

Naraku was finally dead, and the Shikon no tama had been completed.

Kagome; the girl from the future; looked down at the purified pink orb in her hands in fascination. The power coming off the crystal was immense, and beautiful that she could almost understand why so many youkai were bewitched by it; but now it was finally safe. She looked around the war torn battle field, watching everyone rest and heal after the encounter.

Sango's happy face as she finally had her little brother Kohaku back, Sesshoumaru had brought the boy back to life with his sword as soon as his shard had been removed.

Miroku was right next to her, looking down at his hands which were free of his curse, Kagome could tell that they would finally make the family they always wanted. Shippo was sleeping right at her feet, Kirara wrapping herself securely around the kit, vigilantly watching over him as he slept. The miko smiled at the cute sight.

Even the wolf clan was here, scattered around the band of humans in an almost protective circle with Kouga snoring closest to the flames. Kagome didn't think they would have even gotten close to winning the battle without the Ookami's help. Yet there was one surprise addition that she still could not properly get her head around.

Sesshoumaru was still here.

The Daiyoukai had turned up almost near the end of the battle after Inuyasha was injured fatally. They had bickered as always, which if they hadn't been in a life and death situation Kagome might have found funny, at the time however their spiteful words only brought her to tears. However the older demon protected them. Taking the brunt of Naraku's attacks, until Inuyasha was healed enough to join back into the battle so that they both could at long last finish it.

After everything was over and done with Kagome had thought that the older brother would have left, but no instead he stayed. At first she had thought he was only staying to rest and heal like the rest of them who had been too injured to even move. Yet the Daiyoukai hadn't even broken a sweat during the battle, in fact he looked just as immaculate as always. No there was another reason, but she could not quiet place it. Maybe it was just as simple that he was sticking around for protection.

Her gaze drifted towards a still injured Inuyasha, who just like always sat away from the group. His gaze locked to the moon as if he was contemplating something. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at the glowing shard in her hands again.

Shikon no tama had the ability to grant gifts, was Inuyasha still considering making himself a full demon? Or would he hold his promise to Kikyo and become human, even though the dead priestess was finally gone, it made her wonder if Inuyasha would change for her in that same manner. Something told her however that, that wouldn't happen. She loved Inuyasha, there was no way that she could deny that, but at the same time Kagome knew that her love for him was only going to hurt him.

Even if she was a reincarnation they couldn't recreate that same love again. Especially since she wasn't that person that Inuyasha had originally fallen in love with. He had already been dragged through a life-time, hunting a memory of a dead woman; she didn't want him to do that again. The young miko came to a decision, one that she didn't like, but she knew it would be for the best. Pocketing the jewel she crawled inside her sleeping bag, hoping to sleep, but sleep never came.

Morning broke at last, casting its warm rays on the mismatched group, and they finally set off to Kaede's village. Kagome knew this was goodbye.

It broke her heart to see them all so tearful, especially Shippo; the young Kitsune never considered that his adoptive mother would leave him. Even though Kaede tried to explain how the jewel had to be returned to the right place, this would sadly mean that the bone eater well would also be sealed forever. She held the small boy tightly, wanting nothing more than to stay, but knowing that she couldn't. So Kagome had only one last thing to do.

She turned to Inuyasha, the half-demon she had met, befriended, and loved. He stood in front of her, strong as always, long white hair blowing in the breeze, golden eyes that could even put the sun to shame. Bandages still covered the upper half of his torso, but it did nothing to sully his image.

"Inuyasha…," the miko said, reaching the jewel out towards him. "Do you still wish to be a full demon?"

He gave her a sad smile, the triangular ears that she so adored on top his head faltered slightly. "No," he said shaking his head. "I don't want to be a full demon; I don't want to be a human either."

Kagome tried not to act stunned, a part of her knew that answer was coming. Yet it still somehow hurt. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"If I did that I would only disgrace the sacrifice that my parents made to me, they gave up their lives so that I could be born, and for that I'm proud. An' after today no one, either youkai or ningen can say that half-breeds are some sort of abomination. I finally found my place."

"Indeed," came Sesshoumaru's voice startled her, he was standing just behind Inuysha in all his regal form. Kagome stared at him, and was surprised to find sincerity in his usually cold expression.

"And for that I want to thank you Kagome," Inuyasha said and came closer. Reaching out towards her outstretched hands and closing her fingers back into a fist before pressing it back against her chest. "You've given me the greatest gift already, you made me realise that I don't need to change, that there is nothing wrong with who I am."

She enveloped him into a strong hug. "I know… I know that."

Kagome knew that she had to do it now, the more she dragged this along the more painful it would be. "Remember that I'll always care for you, but I want you to live your life. Find someone who is special to you, and have all the things that you deserve," she hung onto his shoulders for dear life, not wanting to let go.

The words seeming more difficult to come out then she first thought, but Kagome knew she had to do this. Inuyasha was silent for the most part, but the way his hug tightened around her told the miko that he was hurting, but this had to be done. Inuyasha deserved happiness, and not a memory. Being with her would only end up hurting the Hanyou more. With some effort she finally broke the hug.

"There's one last thing I have to do," slowly she reached around Inuyasha's neck, for his subjugation beads. One touch and the beads shattered, falling to the ground in scattered thuds. "You're finally free Inuyasha, from both me and Kikyo…"

Suddenly she felt warm, like a blanket was enveloping her. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was shimmering a pale pink. Her skin glowing with its own luminosity.

"Kagome!" someone shouted her name, but she didn't know who it was.

Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground, the Shikon no tama glowing almost white in her hands, and then just like that everything went dark.

The next time Kagome woke up she found herself in her bed, in her room, dressed in her pyjamas. She laid for a second trying to gain her bearing, wondering how she had ended up in her room, hadn't she been in the feudal area before, saying her goodbyes? How did she get back to her room?

With some effort Kagome finally managed to get out of bed, she looked around herself, but found nothing to be out of the ordinary. So had she dreamt it all? Did they not defeat Naraku?

Kagome was beyond confused, quickly she went towards her school things trying to find that small jar that contained the chipped jewel, but the container was empty. That had to mean that they had finished the mission, Naraku was finally dead, the Shikon no tama had been completed, and the well-

The Well!

Kagome quickly grabbed her jacket, and slippers and ran down the stairs. She ignored her mother's calls and continued towards the back garden where the well stood. The young miko stopped at the edge, her steps faltering as she came closer to the portal. It looked just like it always did, old and crumbling, the wood almost decayed and rotten, brick covered in ivy and the stone cracked with age. Yet as she stepped closer to the well she felt no pull like she usually did, no latent energy coming of the ancient stone work, nothing that pulsed with life letting her know it was open.

She sighed out sadly, realising what had happened, the well was sealed.

That meant that the pink glow from before was because the jewel had returned back to its rightful place. Remorse filled the young girl as she stumbled back from the well into something warm behind her. She turned only to notice that it was her mother, regarding her with a worried expression.

"Kagome…?" she started, but was cut off when her daughter enveloped her into a strong hug, crying into her chest.

Somehow words weren't needed to explain the anguish, radiating off her daughter. Her mother already knew what had happened.

Soon days passed into weeks, and Kagome slowly went back to her old life. There were times, especially when she was on her own that she could still imagine being back in the feudal era, going on adventure with everyone, camping out under the stars, and fighting evil demons. Shippo's giggle, the sound of slapping whenever Miroku tried to cop a feel, and the continuous bickering that went on between Inuyasha and Kouga. That's usually when her daydreams stopped, whenever her thoughts fluttered towards him, the regret returned. It felt she had abandoned him.

"Even though I can't love you like that I would have always been your friend…" she said to nothing but the empty air.

It was winter now, the house had already been decorated for Christmas, and Kagome sat at her desk finishing the last of her holiday assignment, when the sound of a car entering their driveway drew her attention. She stood up to look out of her window and her brown eyes widened at the sight of a limo parked in their drive. She tried to crane her head to get a better look at the occupants but couldn't see much else. Suddenly there was a loud knocking sound from downstairs.

Gathering up her jacket she went down stairs her mother was already at the door. She gave Kagome a confused look since they weren't expecting any visitors.

Mrs Higurashi looked through the peep-hole and a sudden gasp left her. Kagome watched in confusion as her mother hurried to undo the locks on the door to open it up to reveal a figure she didn't think she would ever see again.

There stood Inuyasha, more mature, maybe no older than his early twenties. Dressed in comfortable jeans and what looked like an expensive thick jacket, but is ears had gone. Next to him was Sesshoumaru, also older, but not by much. He was dressed to stun, in a sharp jacket and turtle-neck sweater and slacks. His demonic marking hidden, but both brother's still had their beautiful long silver white hair.

Yet that wasn't what drew Kagome's attention the most, it was the three children that they had with them.

The oldest that looked about 16-17, was almost a copy of Sesshoumaru, same impassive features. Cold golden eyes, a smooth face, and silver hair that was styled into a more modern look. The boy next to him was younger, possibly 13, and reminded Kagome so much of a younger Inuyasha, but also strangely enough Sesshoumaru. His face was more expressive, almost pouting like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Even his clothing style was more colourful, preferring red over the black of the older boy.

The youngest was a girl, if that thick baby pink jacket was anything to go by. She couldn't have been older then 5, round cherub face surrounded by short white hair, but Kagome couldn't make out much more because the young girl had her face pressed against Inuyasha's shoulder shyly.

The miko continued to gape at the sight in front of her, blinking a few times, wondering if this was some sort of a dream, or hallucination, and soon she would wake up in her room. But no they were all still there, and her continued stunned silence was obviously starting to make Inuyasha feel uncomfortable.

"Inu-Inuyasha…?" she stuttered out.

"Hey Kagome," he said with a reassuring smile. "Thought I'd visit for the holidays?"

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this long prologue. Hope you all enjoyed!<em>

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies. _


	2. The heat

_I'm such an idiot, I had this chapter half finished done and thought I had already put it up. Well that is until I was looking through my documents and realized, that nope I haven't. Well I felt very silly then that's for sure. At least its done and up now. But I do want to dispel a few things. The Prologue is just a prologue, the main part of the fic isn't going to be from Kagome's POV. Rather the whole story is a lead up to the prologue, mostly because I'm not very good at the whole 'time-shift' concept, and going back-and-forth between POV's would probably be confusing. _

_Hope that everyone is doing well and will enjoy what I have so far! Thank you for reading._

_Beta read by the wonderful Kiya-chan!_

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The heat<p>

_500 years in the past_

It had almost been two years since Kagome had disappeared back down the well and back to her own time. It had been a shock, no one had really expected it to happen the way it did. Inuyasha still remembered that shocked look of astonishment on the miko's face as she faded away into nothing, how afraid she had been. It tore at his heart to know that she was gone and that he wouldn't be able to see her for another five hundred years. Even the simple thought itself upset him. Of course his friends tried their best, distracting him as much as they could, but there was only so much that they could do.

If he could simply see her, know that she was okay, then maybe he could rest easier. But he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself angrily, hating how emotional he had become. Not that he could blame either Kagome and Kikyo of that, even if they were the ones that invoked such emotions into him. Loving someone was never a bad thing. He tried to move on like she had asked him to, while leaving Shippo in the caring hands of Miroku and Sango, and their new growing family. This way Inuyasha could continue his wanderings without worrying about the kit and his safety.

He traveled the western lands like he did before meeting Kikyo, fighting demon's, and training. The only difference was that this time he had a home to return to. At times he still found himself at the bone eater's well, simply sitting under the shade of a tree overlooking the fields. Daydreaming of the what-ifs, and maybes. That's what he was doing right now. Simply sitting there, wishing things could have been different but knowing that it wouldn't.

The heat of the sun was almost scorching today, he had even taken off the top layer, and sat only in his hakama's. The heat had been particularly bad today, to the point that he couldn't stand it anymore. Using the tree behind him as support he forced himself to stand, his body feeling heavy and worn out. He panted like a dog as he stumbled away from the well towards the direction of the river. Maybe a dip in the water would cool him pushed the foliage away as he stumbled out into the clearing where the river glistened sparklingly cool. Slowly Inuyasha took off the rest of his clothes, folding them carefully before hiding them and his sword under a heavy stone so that it wouldn't be stolen by some weak youkai while he relaxed.

The Hanyou walked towards the bank, dipping his toe into the cool water, he sighed as he submerged himself fully in the stream. The cold water felt wonderful against his hot skin, he dunked his head underwater so that his hair also got wet. Carefully he ran his clawed hands through his long white hair, trying to loosen those knots and smooth the strands out. His mother used to do this for him when he was younger, Kagome had tried to brush his hair a few times but he had never really enjoyed it. She had often been too rough on his sensitive scalp.

He paused in his motions, hating that even after these two years he was still taken in by his thoughts of her like this. Inuyasha didn't want to miss Kagome like he did, she didn't want him to do that, but what they had, had been left unfinished… in the end he didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye.

"When I think about it I didn't get to say it the time before that either…" he said to himself, thinking about Kikyo.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts again. He promised himself that he would leave those feelings behind.

"Kagome wouldn't want me to keep thinking about this crap…ugh this damn heat!" this heat was making him crazy. "Why is it so hot?" he growled at himself. By now even the water seemed to have lost some its cooling effect on him.

"Something's not right…" he mumbled to himself.

Demon's didn't get sick, unless they were seriously injured or poisoned, for hanyou's it was the same. He hadn't had a cold since he was a young pup, and even then he had never felt like this. His skin felt tight and hot, sensitive to the touch. There was a pressure on his chest that made it slightly difficult for him to breath; but the most embarrassing problem was a bit further south.

Recently he started feeling aroused at random moments without him even wanting to, never before had this happened to him. It was so embarrassing suddenly getting hard at the most inconvenient of times. Like when he had gotten aroused while talking to Kaede, oh Kami that had been horrifying! He hoped that something like that would never happen again.

The Hanyou sighed wading through the clear water, trying to possibly find a colder spot in the water. Yet even that tired him out, there really must be something wrong with him. Maybe some sort of new disease that effected Hanyou? Although he hadn't heard of anything like that before in his travels, and he didn't think he picked up any foreign diseases while on his travels.

Inuyasha decided to climb out obviously the water wasn't helping him anymore. With a lot of effort he got out of the stream, walking towards some nicely shaded boulders to rest. He felt so weak. He simply laid there panting like a dog wanting nothing more then to rest and sleep, but he couldn't do that out in the woods. Not with all the predators around.

So he went to find some sort of shelter. The Hanyou gathered up his clothes and put on his fundoshi and hakama, before lumbering his way up some steep slope towards a nearby cave. He looked inside the wide mouth towards the dark depths, taking a step inside. He sniffed the air making sure that no other creature had made this cave its home and when he was sure he dumped his things on the floor. Good thing was that the cave was dry, at least he wouldn't be sleeping in a damp spot.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran up his spine, he yowled and fell to the ground clutching his stomach in agony. A whine left him as he tried to sit up only for his limbs to feel so heavy that he couldn't support his upper body anymore. With a pained grunt he fell on his back, trying to curl upon himself.

He never felt such ripping pain before, not even when Naraku nearly disemboweled him with one of his barbed tentacles. It felt like something wanted to tear out of him. His skin felt like it was burning, stretched and tightening in anguish. Inuyasha clawed at the ground, his nails digging into the stones making deep grooves as he continued to wither in pain.

"ARGH!" he screamed wanting to do nothing more then claw at his own stomach. His voice raising to the point of howling, calling out for anyone that could help him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Outside of Kaede's village a certain Daiyoukai sat up from his seat when he heard that pained howl. Instantly he was on his feet making his way through the dense forest that surrounded the village in the direction where the sound came from.

His brother was in pain.

Sesshoumaru had actually hoped to find his brother before this happened. It was his time of maturity, when a demon would finally became an adult. In Inuyasha's case it was time for his change, the Hanyou was one of the few male demons that could bare pups. Meaning that as soon as he hit maturity he would also hit his heat. His body would be pumping out pheromones attracting any available alpha youkai to him, and in his weakened state his little brother wouldn't be able to defend himself. So Sesshoumaru had to find his brother and make sure he was alright.

It may have seemed out of context for him to suddenly care about what happened to his brother, but Sesshoumaru's attitude had changed a lot after the battle. After seeing the strength displayed by the inuhanyou he saw a new side to him. Such determination in the face of adversity, such fire, and the amount he was willing to sacrifice to save his friends, even die for them. That amount of dedication reminded Sesshoumaru painfully of their own lord father, and with that the promise his father had requested of him.

_"You know that I will die tonight, and when I go you have to look after your little brother…"_

He had refused profusely, shirking away from his duty to the one who had needed him the most. Thoes words still haunted him.

Ever since that battle, seeing the Hanyou lying half dead in that ningens arms had stirred up the all the guilt that he had been repressing for nearly two hundred years. Defending the group against Naraku's attacks, and he had even stuck around after the battle making sure that non of Naraku's minions coming back in search of revenge.

When the miko disappeared and the young Hanyou was stricken with grief at her lose, Sesshoumaru had stayed with him as silent support for a few days until he was sure that the young Hanyou was alright. Then occasionally when the Inuyasha went out on his wandering he would join him, fighting right next to his brother side-by-side. They would even spend their time simply sitting together around a campfire, no words exchanged between them, simply in comfortable silence. Sesshoumaru didn't think he could ever be that close to his little brother.

And now he owned him a new obligation, no demon going through their first heat should be left on their own. It was a painful time for a young beta male, especially because Inuyasha would probably not know what was happening to him. His brother was probably alone and afraid somewhere, and he had to find him soon.

The scent got more pungent the closer he got, heavily laden with the scent of heat that even managed to stir something within his own loins. Struggling to keep himself under control as he moved through the clearing, where the hanyou's scent was the strongest. Inuyasha must have come here to take the edge off his heat, but the trail lead on further along the river, towards a mountain side. Sesshoumaru's sharp golden eyes spotted a cave, his brother must have hidden himself there.

The Daiyoukai bent his legs and jumped up with hardly any effort to his destination to the mouth of the cave, and the young Hanyou curled up on the floor. The air filled with heavy scent of heat that was almost overpowering. He growled shaking his head to suppress his inner youkai from making itself known. Normally he had more control then this, but seeing such a strong demon withering on the floor like this only made him drool. He shook his head and rushed over as dignified as he could towards the fallen Hanyou. Grasping him around his shoulders to turn him around.

"Otouto," he whispered. "Little brother, you must calm yourself or you'll only injure yourself," he said grabbing those claws that tried to lash out at him.

"S-Sessh-ourmaru? What's happening…to me?"

"You're just going through your heat little brother."

"Heat?" the younger Inuyoukai whimpered out. His lower stomach feeling sore and bruised as if he had been punched a hundred times. "But-but I'm…ugh," he gasped when another lightning strike of pain ran down his abdomen.

"You have come into maturity as a beta male, this is a trait more common in male Hanyou's. Your body right now is adjusting to the change," Sesshoumaru explained. Slowly he lifted his brother onto lap, wiping the sweaty hair off his forehead.

Inuyasha grimaced, and gave a pained chuckle. "Just my fucking luck, what does this mean for me?"

"Your body is releasing its heat scent attracting every viable alpha nearby to you, and I don't think they'll stop until they have you…" he said slowly, his voice strained, throat dry. The youkai inside him fighting his mental barriers.

The Hanyou closed his eyes, not believing what was happening. He was only just starting to live his life for himself and just like it was all going to be snatched away from him by some overconfident alpha. Inuyasha wasn't so naïve not to know what this meant. Either he would become someone's submissive mate, or their concubine. The second being the worst, at least as a mated pair he would be offered some respect, rather then being treated as a whore.

But who would take a Hanyou as anything more than a possession?

He tried to curl into himself, make himself as small as possible so that he could hide, but stopped when he realized something. His brother was an alpha. Slowly he open his eyes and instantly he froze. It was as if he was seeing his brother for the first time since he entered the cave.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be struggling just as much as he was, his perfected features pulled into a frown. Small beads of sweat tinting his brow, his gaze directed away from Inuyasha as if he was in deep concentration. Could he also be effected by the heat scent?

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course Sesshoumaru would be also effected by the scent, he was an alpha, and just like any other he would be effected by it. Even though Inuyasha had to admit that his brother had great control, this had to be tearing him apart. Being so close to him had to be agony. Yet he was still here, supporting his Hanyou brother. Inuyasha couldn't understand that.

It was true that in the past two years since Kagome went back into his own time things between him and his brother had calmed drastically. It could even be said that they acted like normal brothers do…well as normal as it could be between them. They still argued and fought, but it wasn't out of murderous rage anymore, just friendly spars, and after wards they would sit around a campfire having dinner together. He didn't however think that their relationship had progressed so far that his brother actually came to help him now.

"Sessh-Sesshoumaru…?"

"Inuyasha…little brother…you know what is happening don't you, the implications of what could happen?"

He gasped when he felt clawed hands running through his hair, slowly massing his puppy ears in an almost soothing manner. Fingers cold against his hot skin. He edged his face closer to the cold trying to find some relief. The pain in his lower abdomen was now a dull throb, clearing his mind so that he could think. But his brother's words made no sense to him. It wasn't as if- or could he be…

"What are you saying…?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for what he was about to propose to his little brother. He probably wouldn't like it, but it wasn't as if Inuyasha had enough strength to fight his own urges properly. The need to mate would only grow as the days passed on, and he knew that his youkai wouldn't be interested in anyone other than Inuyasha. Still he had to make his intentions very clear, least he angered him.

"You know that others will come. Now that your beta status has been made itself known they will come and wont stop until they have you." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of tens possibly hundreds of horny alpha's after his ass, especially knowing that now he wouldn't be able to fight back. "I can offer that you protection, I can look after you. Take you as my mate and cherish you as one should."

Bright sun burned eyes widened out in surprise, he really wasn't expecting this. "Are you saying what you think you're saying?" he whispered out. A part of him couldn't believe it.

"I shall give you everything that you want, there won't be anything that you will be lacking if you are with me. I can promise you that…"

He shut his eyes, the desire burning in his loins, Sesshoumaru's presence making it difficult for him to think. But Kami it sounded so perfect. His youkai urging him further, feeling the strength of the dominant male above him, he just wanted to bear his belly and beg of his brother's attention. Oh he needed it so much, to be touched, to be claimed, he wanted it, the promise. To be taken care of, even if it went against all his previous ideas, that is what he wanted. To be protected and looked after for once instead of always doing the protecting, and Sesshoumaru was offering him that.

"Otouto… I don't want to push, but I will need an answer soon," his brother said with a strained voice. It sounded like he was really struggling to maintain his fragile control.

But the answer was already there. To Inuyasha it was very simple.

He reached out without another word, grabbing his brother's face to press his lips against the youkai's soft ones. Sesshoumaru was at first surprised, but soon got into it. He growled into the kiss, the vibration sending a pleasant thrill through the youngster's body as taking Sesshoumaru tool charge. He licked Inuyasha's plump lips in a teasing manner, his hand stroking down his side eliciting a surprised gasp from the youngster so that he could plunder his brother's mouth. Exploring him, tasting his future mate. Inuyasha whimpered needy, his tongue coming out to meet the alpha's own, his body feeling oversensitive to every touch and stroke.

Sesshoumaru smiled by how eager his little brother was, he broke the kiss staring down at the dazed hanyou. He slipped off mokomoko-san off his shoulders and carefully laid it down on the ground before carefully lowering Inuyasha onto the soft fur. He towered over the smaller male using his hands as support looking down at the hanyou. With his long white hair fanned around him, golden eyes glazed over, his cheeks dusted with a rosy flush, but those lips caught his attention the most. Plump, red and slightly bruised from kissing. This sure was a sight he could get used to. Grinning uncharacteristically he leaned down capturing them once again.

Inuyasha moaned into it, arching his whole body up so that he could gain more contact from the dominant. Sesshoumaru growled, nipping down the inuhanyou's neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his flawless skin. His Otouto shuddered as he slowly undid the sash of his fire rat outfit, using his claws to graze the lean muscled flesh underneath. He licked down the column of Inuyasha's neck, traveling down those hard pecks, biting the nub of his nipple getting rewarded by a generous moan from his lover. He could feel his inner youkai threatening to spill out but he knew he had to take it slow because he would be Inuyasha's first.

Hunching back on his knees to look over his prize, slowly he licked his lips and started to undo the straps holding his armor in place so that he could take it off. His body feeling overwhelmingly hot as he slowly pulled the top of his kimono down over his shoulder so that his upper body was up for show. Inuyasha's breathing became shallower as his eyes started tracing the violet demonic markings that swirled from the side of his cheeks down his muscular body and to the 'v' of his hip. God it was such a delicious sigh, one that he could literally sink his teeth into.

"You like what you see little brother?" Sesshoumaru purred out, bending down prowling towards the younger, every inch the predator.

Inuyasha was lost for wards so all he did was slowly reach out and touch those alluring violet markings. He had always wanted to touch those markings when he was younger but had always been afraid to, now he guessed he could touch them whenever he wanted too. Sesshoumaru purred, leaning down, grinding his hips against Inuyasha's own. Glad that his little brother was just as turned on as he was right now. Although he could tell from the tenseness in the smaller body how nervous his little Otouto was. Well he would have to rectify that situation.

He loved the wonderful sounds the younger emitted, the needy whines and moans. Quickly he undid the ties holding Inuyasha's fire rat robe together to reveal more of his body. He swallowed his saliva at the sight of the flawless skin, he licked down the sculpted abdomen muscles, swirling his tongue around the navel. Distracting Inuyasha by massaging his side with one hand while his other hand slowly traveled down squeezing his upper thigh.

"S-Sesshou-maru?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Don't worry…" the full demon reassured, slowly stroking up and down Inuyasha's clothed member, eliciting more needy moans from the Hanyou. "I'll take care of you."

Slowly with care he pulled down Inuyasha's hakama's, but his impatience got the better of him when he saw the tight fundoshi.

With a growl he tore through white clothes ignoring the indignant cries of the Hanyou that were soon put to a stop when he grabbed his strained erection. Inuyasha gasped out in surprise when he was suddenly touched so intimately by anyone else but himself. The smooth hand gently slowly moved up and down his shaft bringing him to full hardness. He whimpered when Sesshoumaru pulled back his foreskin to expose his sensitive tip, he didn't look but he could feel everything. Every touch, every stroke, and even more intense was when he felt his hot breath against his cock. Then something wet and warm engulfed him.

"Agh!" he gasped out in shock when that talented mouth went to work on him.

Inuyasha winced when he felt one of those sharp canines graze his member, it felt like he was being literally engulfed. He wanted more however, to feel more and to touch the demon doing such amazing things to him. With some effort he sat up, golden eyes widened when he noticed the demonic marking spiraled all along like ribbons on Sesshoumaru's back. The desire to touch them came back ten-fold, he touched them digging his claws, wanting to nothing more than to feel him.

"Sesshoumaru don't, I'll-!" he groaned when the Daiyoukai have a particular hard suck.

"So eager…" purred Sesshoumaru as he released Inuyasha's cock with an audible pop.

Quickly he lifted the Hanyou up and gently rolled him on his belly, with his knees straight so that his pert butt was on display. He knew he had to prepare Inuyasha, but if he used his claws he might shred the boy to pieces, then there was also the accidental chance of poising. He normally would ask his partners to prepare themselves, but Inuyasha's inexperience he couldn't trust him to do it properly without injury either. That didn't mean however that he couldn't do something, he wanted Inuyasha's first time to be pleasurable. Now this wasn't something he did for many of his partners but for his future mate he would.

Taking one of those plump globs of muscles in each hand, prying them apart to reveal the twitching puckered entrance that hid from him. He lightly traced the skin around it, but frowned when he noticed how tense the Hanyou got. Now he couldn't have that. Sesshoumaru bit ones of those pert globs nipping the smooth skin, breaking it. He licked the small rivulets of blood, his youkai humming with glee.

"Bastard you bit me!" Inuyasha shouted, his nervousness evident.

"Hush now and be calm, it will heal," he said licking the small wound again, and just like that the cut seal up. Demon saliva had healing properties, and he would be sure to generously apply it were it would be needed most.

Sesshoumaru took hold Inuyasha's weeping erection and started stroking it, applying his tongue to the base of his balls and licking up. Inuyasha wriggled and moaned but Sesshoumaru held him still with his other hand as he slowly rimmed the Hanyou. Inuyasha gasped when he felt something wet enter him, his knees nearly giving in as this new sensation consumed him. Masturbation was one thing, but this feeling was overpowering. Yet it felt like Sesshoumaru was searching for something inside him, but always only grazing him, he growled wanting more.

"Fuck me already!" he moaned, the heat becoming nearly unbearable.

Knowing that his Otouto couldn't wait any longer and with himself being so close to the edge he decided to relent with his teasing. Standing up, he slowly took off the rest of his clothing, sun burned golden eyes never leaving the prize in front of him. His own cock standing hard and upright in attention just waiting to plunge into that inviting heat. The Daiyoukai spat into his hand and stroked himself, lubricating his cock. Then he knelt down lining himself against Inuyasha's entrance, but not breaching it.

"I won't lie Otouto this will hurt," he said teasing rubbing himself against the twitching pucker.

But Inuyasha was too far gone by now, all he knew was that he wanted his brother inside of him, wanted to be filled by him. He pushed himself against Sesshoumaru trying to impale himself on the hard shaft, only to have him shift away from him.

He gritted his teeth together is frustration. "I don't care! I've been through worse, please! Just want you-want you inside!" he begged.

Sesshoumaru smirked and slowly leaned forward until his mouth came to a stop by one of those downy ears. He licked along the base enjoying how they twitched at his ministrations. "Then I shall grant you that."

He lined himself up once again with one swift push he was inside that tight inviting heat. Inuyasha screamed not at all expecting the intrusion, especially not by something so big. He felt like he was being split in half. Inuyasha blinked away the tears threatening to spill, his whole body shaking in agony.

"Shh, relax the pain will fade, but you need to relax," he whispered into Inuyasha's ears.#

The Hanyou nodded, taking deep breaths trying to concentrate on anything but the big cock inside of him. He focus on his Sesshoumaru, the strong youkai and how tenderly he held him now. how considerate he was being, even using his precious mokomoko as bedding. Inuyasha felt himself letting go more and more, his body relaxing and finally submitting to his alpha.

Sesshoumaru seeing the submission in his beta growled in appreciation, he nipped the back of the youngsters neck. Golden eyes dark with lust. Slowly he pulled out hating the pained hiss from his brother before pushing back in the tight entrance. He started with a slow pace, trying to keep control but it became increasingly difficult. He angled his hips, spearing himself up to that special spot inside his lover, and when he heard that generous moan he was rewarded with he couldn't help but grin.

"Fuck do that again!" Inuyasha ordered pushing him again.

His grin widened, pulling himself out to the tip before slamming in again, he growled, nails digging into the supple flesh drawing more blood, but he kissed those wound away. Because this was his now, Inuyasha was his, his brother, his lover his mate.

"Mine!" he roared, lifting the smaller body, and while still being attached to him pulled him onto his lap.

Inuyasha groaned when suddenly he was filled if possibly even deeper. He leaned back against Sesshoumaru's hard chest, as the older demon grabbed the bottom of his thighs and lifted him before impaling him once again on his hard cock.

"You're mine!" he repeated over and over again, each thrust punctuating his words.

"Yours only yours!" Inuyasha chanted back. Their moan's echoing off the walls in a grand choir.

Sesshoumaru was completely lost to his inner beast, his golden eyes now a bloody glowing red. He snarled, holding on tight to his brother's body. His instincts overriding his other senses, as he was enveloped by the hanyou's tight heat. He kissed along the column of Inuyasha tanned neck, sucking hard on the junction where his neck met his shoulder, licking along the vulnerable jugular. It showed the trust his mate was putting on him by letting his guard down. He new Inuyasha was close, his muscles clamping down tightly around his penis. He was close as well. Sesshoumaru reached around, grasping hold of the hanyou's neglected member and started jerking him off. Wanting to give his mate relief.

But they weren't in the right position.

He growled out in irritation and pulled out earning a disappointed whine from the Hanyou, but he quickly repositioned them so that now Inuyasha and him were facing each other, without a word he pushed the tight ring of muscles, not hearing the hiss the smaller released. He mashed their lips together again kissing the Hanyou deeply, his canines nipping the bottom lip. Yet the taste of his mate only made him push further. He knew that the Hanyou was close, this had to happen now.

"Bite," he growled, his voice sounding now more animal then man.

Through his ecstasy ridden haze Inuyasha wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru was talking about when he remembered the marking. As a mate he would have to mark Sesshoumaru. Letting his instincts guide him he sniffed along the juncture of his brother's neck, kissing pale skin so different from his own. He felt his canines extending, sharp enough to tear through flesh, and as he felt his climax rising he clamped down hard. Sesshoumaru howled, he thrust up one last time, hard forcing Inuyasha's head to the side before biting down as well. The taste of blood on his lips, then sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>Review and join the dark side we have cookies!<em>


	3. Confusing senses

_Hello everyone sorry this took so long, I've had quite a few personal problems to take care of these past few months so I know that updates have been lacking. However I am getting things back in order, so hopefully from now on I'll be a bit better with my updates._

_This chapter has yet to be betaed because of a couple of complications, but as soon as it I will put it up. _

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Confusing senses<p>

Inuyasha woke up with a start, the light of the morning sun blinding him instantly. He groaned and sat up clutching his head, feeling as if he was just about to throw up. So he leaned forward trying to shield his face from the sun's glare, trying to ebb the nausea away and wondering what he done to be left in this situation. His body felt so weak as if he had been battling Naraku all over again. His muscles screaming out from weariness.

Suddenly he felt something soft tickling around his stomach. Slowly he looked down, golden eyes widening when he noticed a particular snow white boa winding itself around his body. He tensed up when he recognised his brother's precious Mokomoko-sama, so where was his brother?

Hesitantly he followed his new furry attachment and finally noticed the very naked body of his brother practically spooning against his back. His very awake brother.

"What…?" he voice croaked.

"We mated," Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Oh," he said ducking his head down. "Did I go into…"

"Heat? Yes you did," he said once again, very calmly.

"Oh," he repeated, this time much slower. "Does that mean that I am…?"

"Possibly, but we're definitely mates now," he said pointing at his own neck, a healing scar on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were fixed on the mark, and then he realised that there was a throbbing pain coming from his own shoulder. He lifted his hand to his neck, flinching when he felt the deep groove dug into his skin. It still felt quiet raw, but at least few days old. How long had he been out?

"You've only been sleeping for a day if that's what you want to know. We have been coupling for at least three days," he said as if he could read his mind.

Three days! Three days of s-se- of coupling! He could feel himself blushing from embarrassment, his body going hot, and god dammit Sesshoumaru knew it by how he was smirking so slyly at him. He couldn't take him looking at him and turned away from his older brother's gaze. God he needed to find his clothes, something to hide his body from the youkai's roving eyes. It was made even worse when he heard his damn brother chuckle, that utter bastard. There was some shifting noise, his ears twitched, and he knew that his brother had stood up and was walking around the cave behind him, probably getting dressed.

Did that mean that Sesshoumaru was going to leave him here alone, after what had happened? After what they did? He couldn't could he…?

Inuyasha suppressed a whimper, lifting his legs close to himself in an attempt to curl into himself, to hide. He didn't expect Sesshoumaru to leave him, at least it should have been against his noble nature. Maybe he expected too much. Inuyasha had been quietly brooding when he suddenly he felt a cloth fall over his shoulder. The hanyou blinked out in surprise when he noticed that Sesshoumaru had covered him in his outer kimono. The soft warm material engulfed him like a blanket, the strong scent of his brother lingering over the cloth.

"You will have to wear this for now, your fire rat robes aren't currently very suitable."

"Huh?" he then looked around the cave and noticed his shredded clothing simply lying in the corner of the room. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together in anger and crawl towards it, ignoring the tell-tale twinge in his back side. He picked it up to examine the damaged cloth, there were tears along the way along the chest and shredded bottoms from when his brother had tried to get them off. It was starting to mend however, but just like Sesshoumaru had said it would be unsuitable to wear for a while.

"Couldn't you have been gentler," he snapped.

That bastard chuckled. "I didn't think you wanted me to."

Now he was blushing even worse if possible.

"We should leave now, some lowlife youkai have been gathering since we mated."

"What?" he shouted and then sniffed the air to scent any threats. "I can't smell anything."

"You're still effected by the lingering heat, senses won't return properly for at least another day," he answered tightening his armour around his chest.

"Tch," Inuyasha huffed. He hated not being able to control his senses, it made him feel powerless.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's hand came into his line of sight, his brother was reaching out towards him, waiting patiently for him to take hold of him. "What?" he barked, feeling quiet helpless in front of his alpha.

"You ready to leave now little brother? We have quite a way to go still."

The hanyou bit his bottom lip, it was true he couldn't stay here he didn't think he would be able to defend himself properly the way he was right now. But for the life of him he wouldn't figure out what his brother's intentions were, he could hardly remember their…coupling. Although his body showed enough signs of it, and if he was…expecting then…

"You are my mate now Inuyasha, I'm not leaving you behind."

This only caused him to frown. "Stop reading my mind."

"I will once you stop displaying all your emotions like an open book, now come Otouto, we're going home."

This caused Inuyasha to pause, "Home?"

"Of course, the ancestral estate."

Inuyasha looked away, he hadn't been to the ancestral home since he was just a young pup. His mother had taken him there when he had been very young, it had been one of the happiest moments in his life, the safety he had felt there, he hadn't felt anywhere else since. Then they had to leave of course, he didn't remember if it was Sesshoumaru's wish at the time or his mother's. All he knew was that one morning his mother bundled him up and they ran away into the forest to some shack near the river. But he always thought of it as home.

"So I really am… _your mate?" _

"Of course, did you forget what I told you before we mated? This Sesshoumaru never goes back on his promises."

Inuyasha felt his breath shorten, his body heating up and his pupils dilated. He remembered exactly what Sesshoumaru had said to him, the sweet words he had whispered into his ears as he had stroked his hair. Calming him down, reassuring him. _I can offer that you protection, I can look after you. Take you as my mate and cherish you as one should… I shall give you everything that you want, there won't be anything that you will be lacking if you are with me. I can promise you that…_

_I can promise you that…_

Slowly Inuyasha reached out his own hand. He couldn't believe how much he was shaking as he grabbed his older brother's hand, letting himself be lifted into a standing position. His legs felt like jelly as he stumbled into his brother's chest, shuddering when he felt his strong arms wrap around him, adjusting robes in a more comfortable way on him. Inuyasha felt his brother's chi surrounding him, warm and strong like his brother, forming a cloud beneath his feet. He was already starting to feel sleepy when he suddenly startled himself awake.

"Tessaiga!" he shouted.

"Do not worry I have it."

"But…" he looked down at Sesshoumaru's hand and saw that he was holding his sword, without getting burned. "How?"

"It must be because we mated, or maybe you're trusting me enough that your sword can sense it."

"…" Inuyasha didn't reply to that. He didn't exactly know how to reply to that, saying that he trusted his brother completely…that was still too soon to decide.

So instead he was simply looking around at the passing scenery, the blur of the forest green and shimmering blue of river just passing underneath them. He sighed when he felt the cool wind rushing against his warm cheeks, and for a while he could simply imagine he was flying. He loved how freeing it was to be in the air, he only ever got that feeling when he was jumping from place to place. However even by jumping he couldn't get as high as Sesshoumaru could with his puffy cloud thing. He was slightly jealous of that fact; always had been.

"Wish I could do this..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, "I could teach you how, it takes a lot of concentration and training, but you could do it just fine."

"Really, you'll teach me?" a part of him couldn't believe it, although he could detect the sincerity in the daiyoukai's voice.

"Of course."

Inuyasha nodded, but he felt himself starting to slowly feel sleepy. He rubbed his cheek against his brother's sleeve when he felt something soft stroking his cheek. He glanced to the side and noticed that the soft thing was his brother's Mokomoko-sama stroking the side of his face in a comforting manner. A part of him wanted to swat the damn thing away but felt so tired that he just let himself ignore it and fall deeper into his slumber.

Sesshoumaru looked down when he noticed his brother was sleeping, a small smile made its way to his normally expressionless face.

"Sleep tight little brother."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha felt warm, warm and comfortable. The familiar scent was in the air, it reminded him of his mother's. The light hint of Sakura, a scent his mother always wore. Was he dreaming, he had to be. There wasn't anything he had left that carried her scent, so why was he smelling this now? Slowly bleary golden eyes opened up, staring up at the stone ceiling of a big room. How did he get into a room in the first place, wasn't he outside just a moment ago?

"Are you hungry?" came a deep voice from the side.

He turned to the side and was surprised to find his brother was sitting upright with a portable writing desk, with an open scroll and quill.

"Were am I?" he said, slowly sitting up himself.

"Your room."

Now this had the hanyou confused. "My room?"

Slowly he looked around, and his eyes widened in recognition. It was his nursery, rather the room his mother and him had stayed in when he was younger. There was his crib, with a carved cherry oak frame, and soft downy bedding. The walls a rich red in color, the printed Sakura pattern scattered onto one side of the wall, tatami mat flooring under the futon with fur extra bedding underneath for comfort. Next to futon beside him lay his sword safely. There was a window on the left side of the room, the shutters closed and the only light in the room coming from the candle his brother was using for his documents. A dressing table was next to the window, and then he noticed his mother's most precious possession.

Her music box.

It was a small plain wooden box, no significant carvings or marks, but what was inside was more important. He moved the bedding off him and walked towards the table, picked the box up and opened it. The soothing tune of _Nenneko yo_, and with that all the pleasant of the days with his mother. Her rocking him to sleep in her arms, with the music box open, and her singing softly to him.

_"Nenneko, nenneko, Nenneko yo!  
>Oraga akabo no Neta rusu ni,<br>Azuki wo yonagete, Kome toide,  
>Aka no mamma e Toto soete,<br>Aka no ii-ko ni Kureru-zo!"_

His grip on the box tightened. He felt his breath shorten, his throat closing up as tears threaten to escape. To be honest Inuyasha didn't expect any of these things to still be here, he had expected this and everything else in this room to be thrown away, but no everything looked just as how he remembered it. In fact the room looked like it had been cleaned on a regular basis.

"Why am I in here?" he asked.

"I thought you would be more comfortable in your old room," Sesshoumaru answered.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "But why am I here?" he asked again.

"Where else would my mate be?"

That statement shook him to the core, a hand went up to his neck touching the healing scar that was still there. He was mated, actually marked as a mate, and not the mark of a concubine. Which would be lower down, much lower, left butt cheek to be exact. He hadn't even taken that properly into account that morning. He was actually mated to Sesshoumaru his older brother. He was a beta male, mated to his brother. A fucking beta… it was taking him a lot of time to process this.

"Are you going to announce it?" he couldn't help but ask, mating especially of those with high-status have to announce it to their family. It was a symbol that they actually recognised the mating and it wasn't just a one off 'in the heat of the moment' deal.

"Of course, it is what this Sesshoumaru has promised."

_I can offer you that protection, I can look after you. Take you as my mate and cherish you as one should… _

_…cherish you as one should…_

He turned around to look his brother straight into his eyes, searching them for answer. "Did you really mean what you said in the cave?"

Sesshoumaru put his scroll and quill down and put the writing desk to the side. "I don't lie."

"I just don't understand why you chose me."

The daiyoukai didn't say anything to that, instead he stood up from the futon, and that's when Inuyasha realised to his horror that his brother had been wearing nothing this whole time. Looking down at himself he noticed he was in a similar state of undress. But instead of asking what they were both doing naked alone in bed, he was distracted by the sight of his brother's tall muscled body making his way towards him. Perfect in every way, a precision killing tool, one that was standing in front of him at this very moment. One hand raised to touch his cheek, clawed fingers stroking the sensitive flesh, tickling down his neck making his breath shudder until it finally reached his mark. His thumb idly stroking along the groves of the crescent shaped bite.

"It is true that in the past I had not been a brother to you, but I'm trying to make amends."

"Aren't there easier ways then mating with me?" he finally brought himself to say.

"That wasn't originally my plan. I had wanted to tell you about the possibility of your beta status a long time ago; but after your miko disappeared, you had also. And the times we did meet I knew you wouldn't talk about this since you were still grieving over your miko, there never seemed to be the right time."

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes open, couldn't take the intensity of his brother's gaze, the feeling of his touch. Both hands came up to clasp his face forcing him to keep looking at his brother. He wanted to close his eyes, to simply make it all disappear, but he was transfixed hypnotised by his brother's golden orbs.

"I wanted to propose this to you years ago, give you time to think, to choose. Your heat came earlier than I anticipated, much earlier, and then trying to keep control…"

"It doesn't explain…"

"There is no other," he said quickly. Inuyasha was silent, but Sesshoumaru seemed to be able to read the confusion on his face. So he pressed his lips against his Otouto's forehead. "Demon's don't feel love in the sense that ningen do, we live too long to be tied down by such a small notion. The love that they feel burns out as fast as a matchstick, but we youkai base our relationships on mutual respect and trust. Which is what I have for you."

This made Inuyasha pause, respect? Did they respect each other, much less trust? If there was one thing about Sesshoumaru he respected it was his strength, but he also feared it. His brother scared him at times with his indifference, his coldness. Yet the way he was acting now just confused him, showing him such affection, such reassurance. It seemed almost unreal to him. But he was right here standing right in front of him giving him all of the support he could ever want.

"There could be others that are much better suited…" he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"But none that I trust, none that I hold in the same high regard as you," he whispered right back. "Everyone in my court only want things from me, our father's land, and the title they could have by mating me. There is a little trust between me and them and even less respect."

Inuyasha couldn't help but frown; he shook his head trying to pry his brother's grip off him. "Is this only a business arrangement then?"

"It is to protect what our father gave us."

"That's a farce of a mating."

"No, it is honest. Neither one of us is out to steal from the other, you wouldn't mate for glory, not for bragging right for having slept with a daiyoukai, and natter like those weak whining bitches who simply want my riches. You're a warrior like me, one who follows and that understands the code of honour, you understand the meaning of loyalty."

Inuyasha was silent. From one side what Sesshoumaru was saying made complete sense, but he had grown up being taught that there was nothing more important than love. His father had loved his mother after all. Then again… all the people he had loved had died, or been taken away from him, his mother, Kikyo, and then Kagome. Everyone that he had loved was cruelly ripped away from him, and how here was Sesshoumaru, offering him something that was tangible. His brother was strong, he wouldn't die… he wouldn't leave him. Miroku and Sango would die from old age, and Shippo would mate and move on since he was a full demon he would have it easier to find someone. But for him he might never get another chance like this, no one else would even go so far for a hanyou as his brother had right now.

And Sesshoumaru didn't lie.

His body shuddered and he felt himself lean forward, his forehead resting against his brother's chest.

"I don't want to be alone…" he whispered out.

Two strong arms moved to wrap around him again in a hug. "You won't be, I'll be right here. I have always been," Sesshoumaru reassured.

It was odd that the one constant presence in his life had always been his brother. Menacing or not. He had always been there.

Just like he was now.

"Do you want to undo the mating?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I don't, but can I…can we take it slow?"

"We already coupled little brother I don't think we can take it any slower."

"You know what I mean!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and took a step back giving Inuyasha some space. "We will wait for as long as it takes. Although I will miss the feel of your little body against mine until then."

He felt himself going red with embarrassment. "I'm not little!" he shouted indignantly.

The smirk on his brother's face grew. "Not where it counts."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and quickly used his hands to try and hide his body with little success. "Put some clothes on! And-and… get me something wear as well!"

"Of course little brother," he said and moved to a pile of clothes that were folded neatly on the side of the futon. He picked it up and put it on before handing another pair of robes to Inuyasha. "You missed breakfast and lunch, but I can have something brought up from the kitchen."

Inuyasha nodded and took the silk robes off him. "Yeah."

"Anything in particular that you want?"

"Meat," then his stomach gave the most unimaginable gurgle. "…lots of meat."

"Of course," he replied, and pulled a thick cord next to the futon that probably lead to the kitchen or something.

Not soon after there was a knock on the door, Sesshoumaru ordered the person in. it was an inuyoukai demoness, not of the white dog descent probably common brown by her ears.

"You called my Lord?" she asked with a bow, but didn't raise her head as an act of submission towards her Lord.

Instantly the kind expression Sesshoumaru had shown him was gone and back was the fearsome cold daiyoukai that Inuyasha knew well. "Yes my mate is awake and requires substance bring up any meat dishes we still have," he ordered.

"Of course my Lord," she bowed deeply again and left the room closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha was still pretty tensed up so he went back to the futon and sat down. Watching as Sesshoumaru sat down beside him, picking up his writing desk and got back to whatever paperwork he had to take care of. The hanyou started to fidget, pulling at the sleeve of his silk robe. Admiring the stitch pattern, although all he was really doing was trying to ignore his brother's presence.

"There' no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a look that told it all. Which only managed to irritate the inuhanyou, who tsked and looked away, only for his gaze to fall on his old crib. He bit his lip nervously, a question still lying on his mind.

"Am-am I p-pregnant?" he asked.

"I have yet to call a physician to check properly, but I haven't smelled a change in you," Sesshoumaru answered, not looking up from his papers. "Although it is not often for a pup to come out from the first heat."

Inuyasha didn't know if he should feel relieved by the news or not. He decided to not think about it anymore, instead his focus was drawn to the knock coming from the door. The daiyoukai ordered them in and suddenly in came three inuyoukai servants, holding trays laden with plates of meat and rice. His mouth was watering at the sight. For now all his worries were pushed out of his mind and his focus was only on the food.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed it.<em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies. _


	4. Exploring

_Hello everyone I know that it has been a while, and I do hope that you will forgive me for taking so long, but be rejoiced I have returned with a long emotional chapter, 'cause hey that's what I do. _

_This is chap is unbetaed!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Exploring<p>

After food, Inuyasha wanted to leave the room the bedroom as soon as possible, although he had been around his brother few times in the past year, he had never been alone with Sesshoumaru in an enclosed space such as the bedroom. So the first chance he got, when Sesshoumaru had turned around to rifle through some documents, that he jumped up found the first pair up fitting robes he could get his hands on, and got dressed. He picked up Tessaiga and sheathed it through his belt, so that it rested against his hip. Inuyasha was about to take a step towards the door out when his brother's voice made him stop.

"Do, try to stick close little brother, don't wander too far away," he said not even looking up from his documents.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, just barely suppressing need to shout at the older youkai, instead he just rushed out of the room and away from his brother.

As soon as he stopped however he realised that he was in a foreign place. He hadn't been in the ancestral home since he had been nothing but a babe, and his mother never let him take a step out of their room. Which meant that he didn't actually know where he was.

After a thoughtful pause Inuyasha picked the corridor to his left and just started walking. He did see a few demons, they all gave him a wide berth and low bows as he passed them. For a moment Inuyasha wondered if he was dreaming, he had never seen other demons act this way around him. Of course after the battle with Naraku he had earned some respect amongst the youkai community, he wasn't just a half-breed-mutt, he was the one who cast the finishing blow on the vile beast.

With his brother... he had cast the finishing blow on Naraku with his brother.

That had been a very defining moment in both their lives, Inuyasha understood that there and then.

Everything had changed then... he had lost something and gained something else.

Inuyasha looked around at all the opulence, walls and floors a rich jade, with decorative gold and jewel encrusted mouldings, a bright crimson carpet covering the corridor floor going as far as his eyes could see. Lanterns hung from the ceiling bathing everything in a golden glow. Wide windows to let plenty of light in during the day. It felt strange to be surrounded by such finery. To be allowed to even touch these precious heirlooms, but he now, couldn't he?

He didn't touch anything though, just kept walking, trying to find his way through the maze like surroundings. He soon found the training hall, which lead out to the courtyard. He saw the guards training there and was tempted to join, but decided not to. He found the private onsen soon after, now this place he did remember, his mother used to take him there often of his bath and to just relax. His mother would rest him in the smaller pool attached to the main one, where the water was shallow and not as hot as the rest of the water. He remembered splashing around the small pool, playing with the only toy he had, a red ball.

He shook his head to dispel those thoughts and continued on his way, opening a sliding door that lead him inside the great dining hall. It was grand like the rest of the place, a large polished 'u' shaped table and many cushions for guests to sit on. Inuyasha spotted a servant dusting the windows ledges and tables, he decided not to go inside, instead he picked up an apple from a nearby fruit bowel and continued on his way.

He nibbled on his apple following another length of corridors until he felt smelt something very soothing. The scent led him outside to what he realised was a courtyard in full bloom, the sweet scent of flowering plants tickled his sensitive nose, he gulped down the last of the apple, core and all, and stepped outside into the cool soothing breeze. He finally felt 'right', this was what he needed to be outside in the fresh air. This was his element.

With a deep sigh Inuyasha walked through the immaculately kept space, admiring the many types of plants, trying to remember their names from the top of his head. He seen most of them during his travel and he even recognised a few that were useful for healing. There were even a few that he was sure weren't native to the west. Inuyasha was good with plants, you had to be when you lived in the forest your whole life, and before could hunt he was foraging. So he needed to know what was safe to eat or what would poison him.

But that has been years ago, he learned how to fend for himself quickly. Using the dense forest and his small stature as an advantage to take down bigger prey. The woods had been his home, and even after he met Kikiyo, or Kagome and stayed in human develings more and more. He always returned back to forest, the only place he felt... 'safe'. Inuyasha wanted to scoff at himself. He couldn't believe how sentimental he sounded inside his own head, maybe it was because he had only just reached full maturity and finished his first heat. The hanyou had heard how sometimes that could mess with other beta's emotions.

Now he felt sombre, thinking about things he couldn't change. All his life he thought he would grown to be an alpha like his father and brother, male beta's weren't common. Not unknown, but not widespread either.

In his travels, Inuyasha sure that he had only met three male beta's, they had been kept creatures. Dressed in silk, drenched in expensive perfumes, a golden collar around their neck to show who they belonged too. But they weren't abused, or toys for their alpha's whims, they were revered, like a precious jewel that needed looking after. Inuyasha wondered if that was how life was going to be for him from now on. Sitting in a cushion and eating until he got fat and lazy, before he started popping out a litter of pups.

That thought made him pause, did Sesshoumaru want children at all? He didn't mention wanting any before they mated. Subconsciously he gripped his stomach, there was a chance that he might already be pupped. His scent would change for another week if he was although a healer might be able to tell. Inuyasha just wanted to know what his expectations were, there had been no real contract. Sesshoumaru said what they had was about mutual respect, Inuyasha could work with that, he understood respect. Which should mean that the Daiyoukai would at least respect his boundaries and not push for children and limit any sexual contact to heats.

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush when he thought about sexual...contact. He only remembered small snippets of their time in the cave, but he did remember the heat, his body had been on fire, the only relief had been Sesshoumaru's cooling touch, and he had craved it like he was a man starving. The evidence was still on him, just under his robes, bites, nips, and obviously the mating mark itself; just by the junction where his shoulder and neck met. He reached up and with a clawed finger, feeling the puckered flesh. A shudder ran down his spine, still sensitive.

The hanyou sighed and walked towards a tree and sat down against it, suddenly feeling very tired of it all. He should have stayed asleep longer, because now a sudden wave of tiredness hit him. Inuyasha tried to clear his mind, he set himself into his meditation pose, just feeling the air, and scents around him, spreading his own chi out to feel everything. Knowing that he was in a safe place where he could actually do this. Simply let himself go.

Hours passed, Inuyasha was drifting between sleep and wakefulness. He was so far in that he didn't even notice his brother standing right beside him until he felt a something soft grazing his cheek. Sun burned fluttered open and he was surprised to see Mokomoko-sama tickling against his nose. He stared at the fluffy appendage in confusion and then he looked up and realised that the fluff was attached to his brother. Who was currently looming over him.

"What?"

"I thought you might like to shower, we have an event to go to later."

"Event?" Inuyasha asked, subconsciously leaning into Mokomoko-sama's touch.

"The announcement event of course, they're holding it monthly on top of _yuki no yama_ (snow mountain, I know it's really inventive) every newly mated Lord will be there with their spouse," he replied.

He had been dreading this, but this is good, because if Sesshoumaru didn't make the effort to announce it that would mean that he was secrete and that he wasn't fully acknowledging their mating. This way the whole demon world would know that they were both mated.

"When are we leaving?" he asked taking Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand so that he could stand himself up.

"Tonight, we will take a carriage up, it will take us a few days to get there though," he said, leading Inuyasha back inside with the hand resting against his little brother's back, and mokomko-sama resting across his shoulder.

"Why carriage, wouldn't it be quicker to fly?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help sneer, "We have to arrive in style after all."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at him, "So this all about showing off to the other youkai?"

"Yes, this all about power play, we need to put up a strong front. There will also be other daiyoukai's there trying to push their children onto either one of us as a second mate."

The hanyou was surprised, "Even at me?"

"Of course, you're an heir of the western Lands, and you're my mate. If I pass you all of this will belong to you. Don't underestimate how desirable you are."

"Oh...," he had known that, but for the majority of his life his inheritance and his birthright didn't matter. It wouldn't save his hanyou ass from some crazed beast. It was different now though, he had status, he was beta mate of an Alpha youkai. It didn't really get any higher than that for his kind.

It did open another thought process for him though, one that made him feel very nervous. "Will... will you accept their advances?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, which also caused Inuyasha to stop, and then gave his younger brother a long look. His golden eyes boring into younger demons own, his passive face not giving away a tick of emotion. He raised his hand, the poisoned claws touching his cheek gently. Inuyasha couldn't suppress a small flinch from the first touch, but then he started to lean into it, when Sesshoumaru used his thumb to gently circle his cheek.

"If I didn't chose any of them to mate with before why do you think I would do so now?"

Inuyasha just gaped at him, not able to say a word.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind instead, he gave one last caress to his brother cheek and then gave him a gentle push towards the onsen. "The servants will do the packing, so we can relax in the onsen and then eat before we leave."

"Packing? But I haven't got anything..."

"It has been covered, some of my old clothes have been brought out from storage and cleaned. They should fit you, we'll make do until we can get you some properly tailored ones."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, he opened the sliding doors that led to the onsen and went towards the stalls were he could hang his clothes, followed closely by his brother. The hanyou started to undo the straps to his robe before he realised that the Daiyoukai was watching him. He turned and focused a glare at the older demon. "Turn around."

"Otouto, I've seen every part of your body already..."

But Inuyasha wouldn't have it, and instead focused his brother with a stern glare, "Turn around."

Sesshoumaru sighed and did as asked, giving Inuyasha the chance to slip his robes off and then snatch one of the linen clothes from a shelf and warp around his waist. "Okay you can turn around now, I'm going to wash first-ah!" Before Inuyasha even fully turned away his brother dropped his robes, exposing his nakedness like it wasn't an issue.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he growled, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"What, do you mean Otouto?" Sesshoumaru said, not at all fazed by his brother's reaction.

"Y-you just, you j-just...," he stuttered not being able to force the words out.

"Otouto I have no problem being like this with you, after all you're my mate, you have felt this Sesshoumaru's body, just like I have felt yours," he finished calmly, hanging his robes and boa next to his brother's. Then picked up a towel but didn't wrap it around his waist.

Inuyasha couldn't understand how his brother could act so calmly about everything. Shouldn't he be freaking out or at least act a bit more unsure about their whole arrangement. But no Sesshoumaru was calm and collect as always, 'Mr-killing-perfection'. Did he really have so much trust in him? He didn't think he could impart those same feelings towards his brother, at least not right now.

The hanyou didn't look at his brother as he passed him and went towards the washing station. He sat on a stool and pulled a rope that that released a spigot and with that a torrent of warm water. The older Inuyoukai made this warm grumbling sound as the water ran down his body, that Inuyasha couldn't help but look now. His olden eyes widening at the sight of warm water running down his muscled frame, which flexed mesmerizingly as he wetted his hair. He followed the demon markings running down from his cheeks and swirling down his toned back. The water seemed to follow those markings, dripping down from his buttocks. From this angle he couldn't see his mates front, but he did remember the impressive size of his flaccid member. The blush that already covered cheeks only managed to deepen.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at him, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Otouto do you mind washing my back?"

The smug look his brother had however only managed to infuriate him. "Do it yourself you bastard!" he growled, and stomped down to his own stool trying to ignoring the youkai next to him. He pulled his own rope and the spigot opened up releasing a stream of water over his head. He picked up one of the pumice stones and scrubbed it against his skin, its rough texture and hardness the only thing good enough to properly clean a demons skin. he scrubbed until he was satisfied and then picked up a fatty bar of soap, lathering it up and went to use it on his hair when he felt and hand on his arm. He turned to glare at brother, but stopped when he saw the older demons disapproving look directed at him. For some reason it made him nervous.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to use just that simple soap on your hair are you?"

Inuyasha was confused, "Well yeah, what else would I use?" he asked cluelessly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and let go of his arm , instead he reached for a large jug and held it out to the hanyou. "You use this, its Tsubaki oil, you leave it in wet hair and then brush it out."

With a hesitant look, Inuyasha took the jug that was handed to him, and gave the liquid inside a cursory sniff. It didn't smell bad, in fact it had a very enticing aromatic herbal scent, very fresh. But it seemed like he was taking too much time to use it because he snatched the jug back and from him ad poured some of the liquid unto his hand, smearing the thick amber mixture between his long fingers.

"Lean you head back," he commanded.

Inuyasha wanted to protest but when he saw the stern look his brother wore, the words died in his throat. Instead he simply grumbled and pushed all of his wet hair over his back, and closed his eyes. He was ten when he felt Sesshoumaru's touch, but he tried ignoring the way his alpha's finger ran through his scalp, just nudging against his downy ears. He spread the oil through his long hair, massaging it slowly in. The gentle ministration were a completely new sensation to him, even Kagome didn't do this to him, and soon he felt himself relaxing into his mates touch.

"Enjoying it little brother?" he whispered a little close to his ear.

"Huh..?" that when he realised that there was loud rumbling sound filling his ears, and it was coming from him. He was purring!

With a started movement he sat himself up straight and away from his brother's touch. He stuttered out some random words, and with a tight hold on his towel he hurried over to the bath and away from his brother. He stepped inside the warm water, hoping he could blame the deep heated blush on his cheeks on the warm water. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how his shoulder seemed to slump and then poured the tsubaki oil onto his own hand and this time rub it into own scalp. He looked away not wanting to watch the way Sesshoumaru's muscles flex as he used his clawed hands to separate strands of his hair and smear the slippery substance through his silver locks. It only reminded him of the sensation of the other Inuyoukai's phantom touch in his own hair.

He gulped and finally brought himself to look away, and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart down. For a second he wondered how he found himself in such a situation, the thought of a bath had been such a innocent suggestion; but now he regretted it. It wasn't as if hadn't been in a bath with another male before, he had shared baths with Shippo, Miroku and Kouga's pack. So this shouldn't make him feel so embarrassed. It was just a bath. A bath with his brother.. his very naked mate.

Kami, this was bad idea!

But no, he couldn't show any weakness towards his brother, the bastard was already making fun of him with his stupid antics. He was just trying to confuse him! So Inuyasha just sat very still, the warm water doing nothing to dispel tension. He heard the sound of more rushing water and then footsteps coming near him. The water shifted around him as Sesshoumaru climbed and rested himself opposite the hanyou. They sat in uncomfortable silence in the bath until Sesshoumaru couldn't his brother's stubbornness anymore. Inuyasha looked up when he felt a spike of chi, that made him shudder despite the warm water. Sesshoumaru wanted his attention, but Inuyasha refused to give it.

Not enjoying how he was being ignored by his mate, he gave a slight warning growl, which finally forced the hanyou to look at him. Inuyasha was glaring at him, something that he expected and normally he did enjoy how defiant his little brother could be, but this was getting ridicules. It was obvious that his brother was still very confused about his situations, he hadn't even known he was a beta until recently; but he should at least know that as a mated pair Sesshoumaru would not harm in anyway. It was obvious though that Inuyasha didn't trust him, or was stubbornly refusing to trust him. The thought would hurt if he didn't understand the way his brother's mind worked. Although right now he was shooting him deadly warning glares, the Daiyoukai knew that it was driven by embarrassment more than anger.

He might have been teasing him a little too much, but his Otouto would have to get used this. They were mated for life after all.

So he would have to ease him into it.

Slowly he exuded soft rumble from the back of his throat, telling his brother that everything was okay. He watched as those tense shoulder slowly dropped down as he started to calm down, not many Inuyoukai spoke this way anymore. Using instinct rather than words, but Inuyasha had always been an instinctual creature, words didn't mean much. Actions did.

Continuing his grumbled he slowly waded through the warm water until he was standing in front of a wide eyed Inuyasha. He changed the pitch again, going deeper to show his approval, and slowly reached up cradle his brother smooth cheek. He leaned down and started to nuzzle against the side of Inuyasha's head, the clean scent of tsubaki hitting his nose. The hanyou whined, and leaned in closer, his hands resting against Sesshoumaru's broad chest. While the Daiyoukai would like to take this even further he wouldn't do that, it wasn't time for that yet. Instead he picked up a discarded washcloth and dipped it into the warm water then used it to run the water across his exposed shoulders. He took his time, just wiping the cloth across his toned back in a clockwise direction. This seem to calm him even further into his mates embrace. He pressed harder against his back kneading those hard muscles until his whole body was soft like butter.

Inuyasha gave a satisfied moan when Sesshoumaru press against a particularly knotted part of his back. The feeling almost made him loose his footing but the alpha's grip on him was firm. He was purring again. But this time he was much too happy to care about how embarrassing it was for a grown demon to purr.

"Do you forgive me now Otouto?" he whispered into one of those fuzzy ears. His breath causing them to flicker making him very tempted to give them a playful nip. He restrained himself knowing it would only make the hanyou jump, and ruin a perfectly good moment between them.

"Hn, "he groaned, arching his back to get Sesshoumaru to continue with his massage. Which he took as a 'yes'.

They stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying the close embrace, when Sesshoumaru decided they had to get out. Gently he nudged the smaller half-demon towards the edge of the bank so that he direct him to get out. He didn't try to remove the wet towel from his brother's waist, not wanting to spook the smaller.

"Come now little bother time to dry up," he told him calmly and Inuyasha complied with little fuss. He would it was very adorable how his brother acted right now, almost like a young pup, but he wouldn't say that to his face.

Inuyasha dried himself and dressed himself back in his robes, was directed to sit back down on a dry chair. He didn't know where Sesshoumaru produced the comb from, but let his brother brush his hair, detangling any last knots that he had missed when he first put the oil in. Inuyasha expected a rough treatment, when he tried to brush his hair it was always a fight; but his brother seemed like an expert in all things related to hair if his own magnificent locks were anything to go by.

"Do you really think my hair looks good little brother?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock, did he just say that out loud.

"Yes."

"Shit."

"Now, now no need for such profanity. It makes this Sesshoumaru happy to know that my mate likes something about me."

Those words struck a chord in his heart, and he suddenly felt guilty. Through his own personal turmoil he keeps forgetting that there were certain obligations that Sesshoumaru also had to burden. As Daiyoukai he to keep the western lands safe, provide true council with the other lords, and provide new heirs so that the land would always have a competent leader. There was always something, and Inuyasha felt that Sesshoumaru had made the wrong decision when choosing him as a mate. Inuyasha wasn't made for court life he really wasn't. Sesshoumaru was strong, he had always admired his brother. Admired and feared.

Yet he was still doing nice things for him, which just didn't sit right with the hanyou. If he wanted this relationship to work there had to be an element of give and take to make it successful. Or at least that's what Kagome used to say. They were mated and he couldn't live the rest of his life being antagonistic to his mate. They might have had their differences in the past but... well that was in the past. He had agreed to this mating, Sesshoumaru didn't force him, he had given him a choice and Inuyasha had agreed.

"I do...I do like other stuff about you...," he finally managed to choke out. Kami. that was more difficult to say then he thoughts it would be.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru asked, arching a delicate eyebrow. "What else do you like about me Otouto?"

"Hrmph, I'm not telling," he grumbled, embarrassed once again which only made the older chuckle.

The Inuyoukai leaned down until he was right against Inuyasha's ear, "I'll make you tell me that soon enough Otouto." Inuyasha shivered when his warm breath tickled against his sensitive lobe. With a grumble he pushed his brother away and stood up.

"Can we go eat something now?"

"Of course, although I was hoping you would brush mine."

Inuyasha was stunned, he didn't think brother would actually let him touch his perfect hair. Hesitantly looked down at the outstretched and took the comb out of Sesshoumaru's hand. "Yeah sure, I can do that."

Inuyasha stood up so that his brother could use the chair and then with shaky hands he started to brush his brother's hair. It was like liquid silk falling between his fingers. It felt like some sort of expensive material, and at times clothes were made out demon hair and had special properties like his own fire rat robes. Inuyasha could just imagine the type of garments Sesshoumaru's hair could weave together. As he finished brushing through it he noticed the beautiful gleam that shone through the strands. He had always been slightly jealous of his brother's hair, it always looked perfect just like the rest of him, not a strand out of place even when they were in the middle of a battle. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he tapped his brother's shoulder to gain his attention and handed him back his comb.

Sesshoumaru hummed in approval when he ran a finger through his hair, "You did well little brother." The validation made him feel strangely warm inside, which only made him feel embarrassed once again.

He scoffed and turned away, "Well don't expect that every time."

"Oh," he exclaimed stepped close to his brother, his mokomoko in place around his shoulders. "Does this mean I can hope you will do it again?"

"I didn't say that!" he said quickly and walked out of the Onsen, only to be stopped by an arm in his elbow.

"Not that way, we're going to eat in the smaller dining chamber, the grand hall is used only for large feasts," he said.

Of sure, a place like this would have two dining rooms. He didn't really see the point of it, they could just eat in their bedroom, it didn't have to be all fancy an' all. He begrudgingly let his brother lead him towards the smaller dining area, and although yes it was smaller it wasn't any less grand. The walls were covered in a rich tapestry of accentuating by a golden trim. He tried to finger the images out, most tapestry depicted some sort of story, but he didn't know what these ones show. The table itself was centred in the room. There was a square ditch in the middle of the room with polished mahogany table seemed to actually pop out of it. This made the edge of the ditch look like a comfortable bench for people to sit in. Long soft cushions lined the edge for a comfy area to sit on for a prolonged time. At one side of the room there were several sculpted bonzai trees and more lanterns hung from the ceiling. What he enjoyed the most however was the sliding shoji that took over the whole wall. He stepped towards it and opened it to reveal a koi pond garden outside. He was surprised to see that it was already getting so dark, the sun was just starting to dip down the horizon, the golden burn glinting of the shimmering water, making for a very serene view.

"Come little brother, sit," he brother said directing him to sit the right of from his position at the head of the table. The place where the honoured beta sat.

For a second he wanted to defy his brother, but he remembered that the promise he made to himself, he was going to try at this relationship. So he sat down where he was supposed and as soon he did several maids came pouring in, with trays laden with cooked meats, rice, vegetables. A separate tray with raw meat was brought in which he assumed was for Sesshoumaru, for a full demon like him it would be more nutritional while his hanyou stomach could only handle it small quantities of it. It was nice that Sesshoumaru had considered his dietary needs, he was sure that only other person in this place who ate cooked food was Rin. Which made him wonder where the young ningen was, he hadn't heard her obnoxiously cheerful voice since he has been here.

"Where is your little human brat?" he asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Sesshoumarus arched an eyebrow, "If you're asking about Rin she has been showing some talents in _Ofuda _casting (Talisman casting). She has been gone since the beginning of this season to train with some venerable Shinto priestesses and fully utilise her gift."

"You sent her on his own?" he asked watching his brother fill up a plate for Inuyasha.

"Of course, I could very well not send Jaken with her, they would simply purify him at first sign, and I have no human attendance. She's a grown child after all."

"She's 12."

"Old enough, " he answered filling his own plate now.

Which was true, from the ningen side she was old enough, many lords would have married her off by now. Or started to arrange something with another lord as an alliance, and a Daiyoukai's ward her status was high. Sesshoumaru was giving her an education, something which most human girls would not get. This was god thing for her.

"How long will she be gone?"

His brother directed one of the waiting servants to fills their cups. "The training is long and harsh, she might be gone for up to six years. Maybe longer. She is however allowed to visit us under the high priestesses discretion."

Inuyasha nodded, he knew that even Miroku had been training since he was child to get where to what he is now. "But wait does she know about us?" he meant referring to the mating.

"As soon as we got back I set her a letter, she'll probably know by tomorrow and they pester us to visit."

Inuyasha suppressed a smile, he had always liked Rin's carefree attitude, it sometimes reminded him of Kagome, but he hadn't seen her in over a year, and he wondered how much she has changed.

After they had finished eating Sesshoumaru directed them back to their room where he noticed several chests already packed and ready. He also saw some new gown laid out for them to wear, Sesshoumaru handed him one bundle and he unfurled it to reveal a beautiful kimono. It was crimson in colour, with material a cool silk with a with a rinzu weave. It had a complicated design of a delicate hand painted phoenix soaring out of a gold embroidered forest and into sunny sky. The obi was also embroidered but with some sort of light blue string that ran a flowery water lily pattern along the sash.

It came with the usual clean white jurban, and more sashes, the hoshi himo which is tied first over the kimono, but not seen. Then the Obi, which is tied over the waist and finally the date jime, a silk like ribbon belt this one a deep blue, and finally the obi jime a silk braided cord that is tied over the date jime. No tabi socks he noticed, although he might shred those apart with his claws, he did have books however very similar to the ones that Sesshoumaru wore.

This was all a bit too expensive and he was worried that he would ruin them, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see his brother give him a speculative look.

"Is everything alright Otouto?" he asked.

"Well... well it's just these clothes..."

"Are yours to wear."

"But they must be-"

"Inuyasha they are yours, price is of no issue, these things belong to you," he insisted sternly.

Knowing that he couldn't argue with that tone he sighed, it was funny that being bullheaded must be something they both inherited from their father.

He went behind a screen he effort managed to separate out the different parts of his kimono, and with some effort put his complicated kimono on. He was surprised that he still knew how to put one on, his mother used to show him how to. His own fire rat clothing was only a jurban with a haori and hakama pants. Nothing like this. He was quite proud of himself and turned around show off to his brother, but his eyes widened when he saw the outfit his brother was wearing.

If his was the sun that his brother was the moon, he robed were a deep blue with silvery embroidery, depicting a koi fishes swimming through a lily pond; and nestled between rolling clouds hung a swirling moon on the back of his Kimono. His own sash was deep red, which he realised matched his own design. Wondered if this was all planned. All of it was topped off with him hanging Mokomoko-sama across his shoulder, tying everything together very elegantly. Inuyasha turned away abruptly when he realised that he was staring. Sesshoumaru would only tease him further.

The Daiyoukai however was looking at his brother appraisingly. Red really was his colour. Although they were Sesshoumaru's old robes he had never worn them, but it suited his brother much better. Or maybe what he really enjoyed was the idea of his brother donning his clothes, it made him feel very... possessive. A very new emotion he was aiming at his little brother. The closest he probably got to this feeling was when he was still had been chasing after his brother's Tessiga.

He also realised that he didn't mind it.

* * *

><p><em>Review and join the dark side we have cookies!<em>


End file.
